


Eternity

by TalesOfMagicAndChaos



Series: Frostironstrange [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frostironstrange, Heavy Angst, Immortality, M/M, Mortality, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/pseuds/TalesOfMagicAndChaos
Summary: "Loki and Stephen saw Tony's life slowly wither over the decades. It was evident that the life of a normal human could not be stretched forever."
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Frostironstrange [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898278
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my first work that I publish in English, I hope there is not too much mistakes. :D
> 
> This ficlet was first posted as a thread on my Twitter [@chAo3tix](https://twitter.com/chAo3tix).

Loki and Stephen saw Tony's life slowly wither over the decades. It was evident that the life of a normal human could not be stretched forever.

The mortal never stopped telling them how much he loved them and how he wanted them to move on and to be happy together even after his death. He wanted them to start over after his death.

It was until one sorrowful day of spring. Tony Stark died by his lover's side, in their bed, after long decades shared with the two men of his life.

Totally destroyed by his death, Loki and Stephen buried themselves into grief and despair.

The sorcerers were doomed to outlive him and to have a long, long, very long life. One because he was a frost giant and the other because he was the guardian of the time stone.

A reunion in the afterlife with him wasn't even possible before very long and painful years. Maybe hundred or even thousand of years. They had to keep going without him, the third member of their triad, their beloved. 

Crushed by grief, mourning and pain, they slowly started to distance from one another. Seeing each other was the cruel reminder of their loss. Tony's absence was omnipresent. Not a day passed by without the painful realization that he wasn't with them anymore. That he would never be with them anymore. That they would never see him anymore. That he was definitely dead. 

They could not bear seeing each other and endure such suffering. Loki and Stephen loved each other dearly. But the constant memory of their lover was haunting them. Gradually they started seeing each other only every few days. Every few weeks. Every few months. Every few years. Until they definitely stopped. 

No goodbye, no farewell. Only pain and sorrow.  
The aching realization that they would never see each other again. But the relief of not having the incessant reminder of what they once were, of what they once had.  
An eternity of solitude was preferable to the torment of unremitting mourning.


End file.
